Vignette Valencia
Vignette Valencia is the (former) main antagonist in the Equestria Girls hour-long special Rollercoaster of Friendship. History Vignette Valencia first appears in Rollercoaster of Friendship overseeing the costume designs for Equestria Land's nighttime light parade, but her overbearing demands cause her costume designer to quit. While indulging in some "stress salad", her cell phone gets enchanted by Equestrian magic, allowing her to digitize anything she takes a picture of and project a hologram of it. Vignette hires Rarity to be the new costume designer for the light parade, and the two grow close over their shared passions, causing Applejack to become jealous. When Vignette learns Rarity and her friends are in a band, she decides to make them the centerpiece of the parade. However, her vision for the band involves changing its name and drastically altering the girls' public image. When Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash disagree with Vignette's vision, she digitizes them and captures them inside her phone. When Applejack realizes what Vignette is doing, she confronts Vignette but fails to convince her friends of the truth, eventually resulting in a heated falling-out between her and Rarity. The rest of the girls know Applejack would never lie, but Vignette captures them as well before they can oppose her. With most of the Rainbooms digitized, Vignette takes over as the lead band member and replaces the Rainbooms members with holograms. Rarity soon learns the truth about Vignette's motives and escapes before Vignette can digitize her as well. After Applejack and Rarity make amends and discover their friends were simply teleported into a small, white room, they confront Vignette together during the light parade before she can use her phone to teleport the whole crowd (who were booing her poor singing abilities). They transform and power up, and Rarity uses their combined power to destroy Vignette's phone. In the aftermath, Rarity convinces Vignette that success and popularity should never come at the cost of one's friends, and she and Applejack offer Vignette true friendship. Personality As a social media celebrity, Vignette Valencia is portrayed as considerably vain, only caring about her social status and popularity. She bears the personal philosophy of "B.Y.B.B. - Be yourself, but better." She also has a tendency of peppering her speech with faux-French words, such as pronouncing "magic" as "magique". As a result of being corrupted by Equestrian magic, Vignette is very indifferent about others' well-being, not caring what happens to those she digitizes with her phone. Gallery Images Vignette_Valencia_with_a_wicked_grin_EGROF.png|Vignette's wicked grin. Vignette_Valencia_holding_out_her_phone_EGROF.png|Vignette Valencia with her phone. Videos Vignette's Smartphone Gets Enchanted MLP Equestria Girls Rollercoaster of Friendship Full HD Rarity Meets Vignette Valencia MLP Equestria Girls Rollercoaster of Friendship Full HD Rarity's New Best Friend at Equestria Land MLP Equestria Girls Rollercoaster of Friendship HD Vignette Meets The Rainbooms AJ's Jealousy MLP Equestria Girls Rollercoaster of Friendship Vignette Traps Fluttershy Into Her Phone MLP Equestria Girls Rollercoaster of Friendship HD Applejack Confirms Her Suspicions About Vignette MLP EG Rollercoaster of Friendship Full HD Vignette pressures Rarity MLP Equestria Girls Rollercoaster of Friendship Full HD Rarity vs Vignette Valencia MLP Equestria Girls Rollercoaster of Friendship Full HD The Light Parade The Rainbooms Destroy Vignette's Phone MLP EG Rollercoaster of Friendship Trivia *Vignette is essentially the complete opposite of two of the heroic characters in My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rollercoaster of Friendship: **Applejack, for while being very possessive of Applejack and is mostly honest, while Vignette, on the other hand, manipulating Rarity into making fabrics for the parade and is skilled at lying. However, while Applejack does truly care for Rarity and eventually gets over with her jealousy, Vignette, on the other hand, doesn't care for her as she's using as her tool to make a fabric for the parade until she make amends with her, but both of them express their remorse and eventually make amends with Rarity. **Rarity, for while being very generous towards others, while Vignette, on the other hand, being very self-absorbed and arrogant who doesn't care about others rather than popularity and social media. However, both of them express their remorse and eventually make amends with Applejack. *Vignette shares similarities with Suri Polomare from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic as both were fashion designers and manipulating Rarity to gain for their selfishness. Vignette manipulates Rarity into creating a fabric for her parade while Suri manipulates Rarity into letting her borrow her own fabric in order to copy hers. However, while Vignette reformed and make amends with Rarity, Suri chose to refuse forgiveness and shows no empathy or remorse for her actions. Navigation Category:My Little Pony Villains Category:Neutral Evil Category:Female Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Kidnapper Category:Gaolers Category:Arrogant Category:Sophisticated Category:Charismatic Category:Egotist Category:Redeemed Category:Anti-Villain Category:Outcast Category:Incriminators Category:Liars Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Control Freaks Category:Traitor Category:Power Hungry Category:Trickster Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Wrathful Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Obsessed Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Sadists Category:Cheater Category:Teenagers Category:Faux Affably Evil